ACF supports the development and operation of fully integrated systems to support person-centric service delivery. Integration implies alignment of legal, policy, program, and technology factors that impact our ability to share information. If we are successful as a community, interoperability will drive progress in: ? Coordinated Case Management ? Increased Operating Efficiency ? Streamlined Eligibility and Enrollment ? Program Integrity ? Evidence-based Policymaking ? Program Evaluation and Continuous Improvement This project expands on the ACF Interoperability Initiative by focusing particular attention on the underlying data and how it is defined, shared, and used across programs and jurisdictions. By leveraging the National Information Exchange Model (NIEM), ACF will provide the methodology, tools, and technical assistance to help each human services organization achieve a more interoperable environment. To learn more or request assistance, please visit us online or use the contact below.